


Just a Snowstorm

by BlueStrawberryIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrawberryIII/pseuds/BlueStrawberryIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are trapped in Jean's apartment during a snowstorm. Pretty much just a short, fluffy Valentines fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Snowstorm

“Jeaaaannnn, hurry up!”

“In a minute, man!” Jean called from the kitchen. “How do you want your hot chocolate?”

“Some half-and-half with lots of whipped cream. Now come on!” A pillow flew past the entrance of the kitchen and hit the wall.

Jean finished up Marco’s drink, picked up the two mugs, and walked back into the living room, careful not to spill the hot chocolate. “Alright, alright, I’m coming! No more throwing pillows, okay? We need them.”  
“Fine.” Marco’s voice was slightly muffled from inside the pillow fort. It was a small fort, situated between the couch and the wall. Jean shouldered his way through the blue blanket that was serving as a door. Inside, pillows lined every surface, except the blanketed ceiling, which was coloring the light from outside as it shone through. Marco was sitting in the corner, wrapped in a fluffy brown quilt Jean had found.

Jean handed him one of the mugs and sat down next to him. Marco threw part of the blanket over Jean and snuggled into his side. “Thanks, Jean,” he said, sipping at the still-steaming hot chocolate through the melting whipped cream and coming away with a white mustache. Jean chuckled and wiped it off with his thumb. “Hey!” Marco exclaimed as Jean licked it off his finger, “That was mine!”

In reply, Jean sipped his own chocolate, smirking over the rim of the cup. Marco huffed in mock annoyance, cradling his mug closer to his chest and watching the steam rise off the liquid like ribbons. Sighing, Jean slid farther down the wall, listening to the snowstorm outside. Even though the only thing keeping it out was two feet of wall and a pillow, it was hard for Jean to believe that it was even there; it was too warm for there to be snow, what with the quilt, and the hot chocolate, and Marco pressed up against his side. Marco was really warm, actually. Like a generator or a bonfire, the kind that everybody gathers around to roast marshmallows and sing and laugh. Jean scooted a little bit closer.

“Jean?”

“Yeah?”

Marco leaned his head on Jean’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

Jean smiled. “…yeah.”

All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to spend a snowstorm, Jean thought, sipping at his chocolate, the smell of the steam and Marco’s shampoo mingling together like two dancers, twirling and twirling around each other in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was something I started writing yesterday because I completely forgot about V-Day until then.)  
> But yeah this is based off an idea my friend Savannah gave me when she said she just wanted Jean and Marco to sit in a corner and be happy forever (at least that's what I remember, basically). This fic obviously didn't last forever, but at least they were happy uwu


End file.
